stuff we did
by Roummate
Summary: kumpuluan fic KnB #AoKise #MidoTaka [au. oneshoot]
1. hallo, minna

Hallo, Mina?

Eum, di tengah deretan _fic_ multi-chap yang menggumpal di kepala dan belum satu pun terealisasi, pada suatu pagi buta waktu sedang mandi, saya malah mendapatkan ide untuk menulis ini. Lebih praktis saya menyebutnya _kumpulan oneshot_. Sebenernya sudah dari lama saya mau buat ini, tapi baru kejadian(?) sekarang

Sama halnya dengan kumpulan _fic_ NaruSasu saya, di sini pun akan ada _seabreg_ cerita OTP yang nongkrong di _fandom_ **_KnB_** , tapi hanya akan kalian temukan _fic_ dengan couple; **_MidoTaka_** dan **_AoKise_**

Kemungkinan akan muncul OTP lain (hanya terjadi _jika_ saya dapet wangsit) XD

Saya belum bisa menebus banyak untuk puluhan _fic_ yang terhapus di akun ini— _tapi_ , saya harap kesempatan untuk memperbaiki dan terus menulis masih bisa saya genggam. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang menikmati semua tulisan saya di balik monitor.

 **[with luv, Rou]**


	2. arrival

**_Disclaimer :_** _Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. I own nothing but story. [saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun. Cerita ini dibuat hanya sebagai penyalur rasa cinta kepada OTP dan terapi menulis]_

 ** _Warning :_** _au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs._

 ** _a/n :_** _untuk beberapa chapter awal, ini adalah re-publish. Jadi, kalau merasa familier, berarti kita sudah sama-sama menemukannya_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tetapi wajah Kise bagaikan karya seni. Dan bukan karya seni yang jelek ataupun aneh. Kise memiliki jenis wajah yang dilukis karena kau tidak ingin dia dilupakan oleh sejarah._

—Aomine **_to_** Kise—

* * *

 **arrival**

* * *

 _Saat Aomine memeluknya, Kise merasa seolah seseorang telah membuka pintu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seolah seseorang telah mengganti udara di ruangan itu dengan udara yang baru dan lebih baik dengan kesegaran dua kali lipat._

—Kise **_to_** Aomine—

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **arrival**

[/s/: coming, appearance, entrance, entry]

 _an AoKise fanfiction, written by Rou_

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aomine Daiki menunggu di lobi bandara, melipat tangan dan bersandar di sandaran kursi yang dingin. Sedari tadi, satu per satu anggota timnya telah dijemput dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Satu-dua anggota yang melihat Aomine tak kunjung beranjak, menepuk punggungnya sebelum mereka pergi. Beberapa dari mereka tak akan bertemu lagi sampai dua bulan menjelang tugas penjagaan perbatasan di Los Seres.

Suasana bandara berangsur sepi, hanya diisi segelintir orang yang melakukan penerbangan pada dini hari dan pemberitahuan _landing_ yang sayup terdengar dari pengeras suara. Ketika hampir semua anggota timnya angkat kaki, Aomine terpekur menatap ranselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Hawa dingin yang sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan pendingin ruangan menyerbu dadanya.

Dia menyibak mantel yang menutupi pergelangan tangan dan melirik arloji. Empat jam sudah dia menunggu, namun hingga tempat ini terasa akan tidur, orang yang dinantinya tak kunjung datang. Sampai kemudian, samar-samar kepalanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Aomine- _cchi_ …"

Dalam fokusnya yang pecah, Sang Kapten regu penjaga perbatasan masih bisa menangkap suara rendah tegas namun sarat feminisme pada sufiks yang berbunyi di kepalanya. Ujaran yang kerap digunakan salah seorang pilot di luar sana. Dan Aomine menduga kelelahan adalah penyebab utama delusi dalam kepalanya.

Dia masih menunduk, benci mendapati dirinya lemah seperti ini.

"Aomine- _cchi_ …"

 _Tidak familier_ , monolognya. Dan delusinya terbukti ketika ujung sepatu pantofel memasuki pandangannya. Aomine mendesah berat. Tidak, tidak. Dia memang menunggu, namun tak ingin berharap terlalu banyak. Walaupun nyatanya dia kesulitan melawan perasaan lega di dadanya.

 _Brengsek_.

Aomine menghela napas keras dan menyerah, dan akhirnya mendongak. Lalu, di situlah Kise Ryota berdiri, dengan seragam putih pilotnya yang berhias _badge_ kuning-hitam di kedua pundak. Satu tangannya menjepit topi, dan tangannya yang lain menjinjing tas.

Di antara aroma _mint_ yang menguar di udara, di antara sayup-sayup pemberitahuan jadwal penerbangan, di antara degup jantungnya sendiri, mata karamel sewarna madu itu bersinar seduktif, menatap lurus Aomine yang bersikeras mempertahankan diri agar tak berlari menubruk tubuh tersebut.

Akhirnya Aomine melihatnya. Melihat wajah Kise Ryota. Wajah yang sejak enam bulan lalu tak bisa disentuhnya secara langsung. Lebih terlihat seperti lelehan vanilla yang terbias matahari, tetapi wajah Kise bagaikan karya seni. Dan bukan karya seni yang jelek ataupun aneh. Kise memiliki jenis wajah yang dilukis karena kau tidak ingin dia dilupakan oleh sejarah

"Tck," Aomine separuh berdecak separuh mendengus. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Kau membuatku menunggu, heh?"

Di antara embus angin yang mendominasi, Kise Ryota tersenyum di balik kacamata hitamnya yang tipikal. Dia melangkah lebar-lebar mendekati kursi Aomine. Mereka sudah tak bertemu hampir enam bulan lamanya, dan bagi Kise sendiri itu terasa lebih lama daripada usia pesawat yang saban hari dia terbangkan.

Melepaskan kacamata, Kise berkata pelan, "Aomine- _cchi_ tidak ingin memelukku _ssu_?" separuh tertawa, dia meletakkan tas dan topinya.

Dalam sekejap, seluruh kelegaan membanjrii sekujur tubuhnya. "Ke sini," seru Aomine.

Kise menautkan alisnya lucu. "Apa?" katanya agak menggoda.

"Kubilang ke sini kau, Kise sialan."

Tangannya ditarik. Kise tergelak namun detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan Aomine.

"Aduh, aduh. Meluknya jangan kencang-kencang Aomine- _cchi_ , aku tidak bisa bernapas _ssu_!" Kise setengah mendumel setengah _menyerah_. Menyerah di sini berarti dia membalas pelukan Aomine dengan sama kencangnya.

Di lobi bandara, mereka berpelukan lama sekali. Sampai-sampai Aomine merasa dia bisa terus berada di posisi seperti itu hingga pagi. Dia meletakkan wajah di antara ceruk leher Kise, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tengkuknya, mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi tempatnya.

Saat Aomine memeluknya, Kise merasa seolah seseorang telah membuka pintu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seolah seseorang telah mengganti udara di ruangan itu dengan udara yang baru dan lebih baik dengan kesegaran dua kali lipat.

Di balik pundak Aomine, Kise tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia mengusap-usap punggung Aomine dengan sayang.

Sekali lagi, Aomine menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Kise dan bergumam pelan, namun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melepas pelukannya.

"Lain kali, jangan pernah membuat suamimu menunggu, bodoh," alih-alih menjitak puncak kepala Kise, Aomine malah mengacak-acak surai keemasan itu lembut. "Lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau kau mengulanginya."

Dengan gerakan yang agak kesusahan karena kelewat kencangnya pelukan Aomine, Kise menangkup wajah maskulin suaminya dan membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Aomine.

"Ini yang terakhir, aku janji," katanya. Kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya lagi. Sekali, dua kali. "Lagipula kalau tidak _delay_ juga aku bakal menjemput Aomine- _cchi_ tepat waktu, _kok_."

Kise sudah hendak tertawa namun buru-buru dibungkam oleh bibir Aomine. Perlahan-lahan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang panjang.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka seperti itu, tetapi mereka tak peduli. Karena meskipun teknologi sudah menggila canggihnya dan komunikasi bisa ditempuh dengan segala cara, ada hal-hal yang tak bisa ditakhlukan zaman jika sudah bersangkutan dengan hati.

Sesaat kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas. Kise yang lebih dulu memberi jarak dan menyandarkan dahinya ke dahi Aomine.

"Maaf ya, Aomine- _cchi_ , aku sudah membuatmu menunggu kelamaan _ssu_ ," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Aomine meletakkan kedua tangannya ke sisi wajah Kise, menjaga agar wajah mereka tak terpisah. "Kali ini kumaafkan. Awas kalau kau berani mengulanginya."

Kise tertawa dan mengangguk. "Oke kapten!"

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu, terjebak dalam ciuman yang dalam dan lebih panjang.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**


	3. eustoma

**eustoma **

_a MidoTaka fanfiction, written by Rou_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Shin- _chan_ , ayo."

Midorima tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah—menyerah berarti membiarkan dirinya _ditarik_ ke gedung olahraga ketika seluruh _senpai_ -nya sudah berbondong pulang menuju kediaman Miyaji untuk acara nonton bersama.

Dia masih diam ketika Takao membawanya ke area kolam renang sekolah dengan ukuran Olimpiade. Air jernih, lantai keramik berwarna biru, aroma klorin. Langit-langitnya setinggi dua lantai dengan jendela kaca besar di lantai dua.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja berenang, apa lagi."

Takao mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian. Menyisakan _boxer_ pendek dan selembar kaus tanpa lengan berwarna krem di tubuh. Kemudian langsung menyebur. Midorima hanya menatapnya dalam hening tanpa minat. Dia sudah tidak heran dengan tingkah aneh lelaki raven itu.

"Shin- _chan_ tidak mau ikut berenang?" katanya setelah muncul ke permukaan.

"Tidak."

Midorima duduk di salah satu kursi di pinggir kolam, mendorong kacamata di pangkal hidung dan melipat tangan ke dada. Dia memalingkan wajah ketika Takao menyeringai ke arahnya.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Empat. Tujuh.

Lebih cepat.

Midorima menggeram ketika seragamnya mulai basah karena Takao menciprat-cipratkan air kolam ke arahnya dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Takao?"

"Membujukmu bergabung," Takao terkekeh.

Dia mulai menyelam dengan gesit dan tangkas seperti ikan dalam air, tidak mengetahui Midorima yang memandangnya dengan kesal.

Midorima mendesah panjang. Memejamkan mata sejenak lalu menatap ke depan. Sedikit mengeryit ketika mendapati Takao tidak nampak. Midorima berpikir Takao pasti sedang berulah seperti biasa, tapi semenit berlalu dan Takao tak kunjung naik ke permukaan. Dua menit, dan Midorima mulai cemas. Yang dia lihat selanjutnya hanya seonggok tubuh di dasar, tak bergerak.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Midorima menceburkan diri ke kolam renang, mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk mencapai sosok Takao yang bergeming di dalam. Satu-satunya hal yang melintas di kepalanya adalah menarik segera lelaki raven itu ke permukaan. Detak jantung Midorima tak beraturan, panik menghinggapi dirinya dan dia tak mampu berpikir jernih.

Ketika Midorima berhasil mencapai dasar, Takao terpaku, tubuhnya lunglai, tak bernapas. Dalam sekejap Midorima dilanda perasaan takut yang besar.

Midorima mempercepat gerakan, ketika dia berhasil menyentuh pundak Takao, kedua mata lelaki raven itu terbelalak lebar, pipinya menggembung, dan ada seulas senyum konyol di wajahnya yang membuat Midorima lega sekaligus geram bukan main.

Mereka berdua berenang ke permukaan. Tanpa menahan diri, Midorima mendekati Takao dan menarik paksa pakaian bagian leher lelaki itu. Melepaskan kemarahan dan ketakutan yang sempat mendera.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang lakukan?"

Nadanya tinggi. Kedua tangan Midorima masih menarik kerah baju Takao. Tetapi _point guard_ Shutoku itu malah membungkam mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa.

Jeda beberapa saat sampai Takao berhenti terkekeh dan melepaskan tangan Midorima dari kerahnya. Mereka berdua mematung di dalam air, berpandangan untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Seringai jail di wajah Takao lenyap, digantikan oleh ekspresi lembut yang membuat Midorima berdebar. Dia berdiri begitu dekat sampai Midorima dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, deru napasnya, dan detak jantungnya yang sama kacau dengan miliknya.

Detik ketika Takao mempertemukan bibir mereka, Midorima membeku kemudian memejamkan mata. Dia kenal rasa ini, rasa yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, dan membuat akal sehatnya berhenti sejenak hanya untuk merasakan berada begitu dekat dengan lelaki raven itu.

Takao menarik sejenak tubuhnya namun tak melepas pegangannya di pundak Midorima. Dia mendorong keningnya untuk merapat dengan kening lelaki itu. Merasakan hangat yang masih terasa setelah berbagi napas yang sama, yang membuat seorang cerewet seperti dirinya ingin berseru sekaligus membungkam suara pada saat yang bersamaan. Begitu banyak emosi yang meledak-ledak dalam hati Takao. Dia ingin berhenti tetapi tak ingin berhenti.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi."

Takao mendongak. Kemudian biji mata hitam kebiruan itu menatap Midorima lurus-lurus. Mendadak Midorima merasa sudah salah bicara.

" _I love you_ , Shin- _chan_."

Takao tersenyum, sementara Midorima memalingkan pandang, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

* * *

Mereka keluar gedung olahraga setelah satu jam kemudian.

"Shin- _chan_ , pakaianmu basah semua itu."

"Hn."

"Shin- _chan_ bisa pakai bajuku. Kita mampir ke rumahku sebentar bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu."

Takao tidak bicara lagi. Dia menghentikan langkah dan melepaskan seragam hitam luarnya, berjinjit sedikit lalu menyampirkannya ke tubuh Midorima.

Midorima berusaha mengeluh tapi tetap membiarkan Takao melapisis seragamnya yang basah dengan pakaian lelaki itu.

Dia mempercepat langkah, meninggalkan Takao yang masih tersenyum memandangnya.

* * *

 ** _(end)_**


End file.
